Spinning the Bottle
by Grim Peasant
Summary: It all started when Hinata played Spin the Bottle. Naruhina oneshot.


**Title:** Spinning the Bottle

 **Summary:**

Naruto x Hinata. It all started when she played Spin the Bottle.

 **Proceed…**

"Hinata-chan~" Sakura pulled Hinata closer to her. "Join us!"

"Ahh.. I-I don't w-want too.." she replied while she tried to pull her arms back.

"Look at them, Sasuke-kun, Kiba, Shino, Ino and the others are going to play. You should join too," Sakura pleaded as she pointed their classmates sitting in a circle. "Come!" Sakura dragged her to them. Hinata sighed. She knew Sakura was stubborn and once she had decided unto something, no one can stop her.

"O-okay…" She agreed.

Hinata Hyuuga was a 17 years old high school girl. Today was one of her unlucky days. She was forced to play a game called 'spin the bottle'. It's a game played by many people who sat in a circle. The bottle is placed inside the center of the circle and one person will spin it. The person the bottle points at will be asked "Truth or Dare". When Hinata had finally joined, Sakura spun the bottle and it pointed Hinata. Poor Hinata, she was shocked. She didn't imagined she'll be the first one.

"Truth or Dare?" Sakura and the others asked her. Hinata bit her lip unsure of what she will answer. If she picked 'Truth', her classmates will probably ask her who the one she likes was. But if she answered 'Dare', she will be forced to do something shameful.

"5, 4, —" Kiba started the count down.

"3, 2," Shino and the others joined.

"D-DARE!" Hinata answered due to the pressure. She started to tap both of her index finger due to nervousness. She waited but anxiously.

Sakura and the others whispered at each other thinking what they would dare to her. Hinata kept looking at her hands on her laps. Her heart started pumping faster, feeling uneasy of what they would say.

"Neh, Hinata-chan. If you will not do what we will say…. You will dance and sing at the school's stage during morning assembly. Okay?" Ino told her. Hinata gulped. She hoped their dare was an easy one.

"Please not the hard on—"

"Okay so WE DARE YOU to 'kiss Naruto _on his chee_ k," Shino said.

"W-what?" Hinata's eyes widened in shocked.

"Kiss Naruto on his cheek or else—"

"I-I understand … b-but-"

"That's what we want you to do. Well, you can just dance and sing tomorrow." Kiba interrupted her. They all looked at her with a smirk. The poor Hinata trembled. She wanted to disagree but in the end, she nodded. Upon receiving her agreement, her classmates looked at their other mumbling they had succeeded.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes? What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he went to them with his hands inside his pockets. Hinata instantly averted her eyes and bit her lower lip. Her sweats started to form on her forehead. She was panicking inside. She should have made an excuse earlier.

"There's someone who wanted to kiss you on your cheeks," Sakura answered.

"W-who?" Naruto asked. He was surprised. He looked at his classmates who were sitting in circle and saw that there were only three girls; Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

"Hinata," Sasuke answered. He was grinning.

Naruto instantly blushed. "Oh… "

Naruto Uzumaki was one of the cool guys. Well, he's cool and popular and good-looking too. Just like Sasuke, many girls fall in love with him. The first time Hinata saw him, it was love at first sight. She had been in love with him since they were in grade school.

Hinata slipped on one of the floor where Naruto was cleaning. She was humiliated by that. It's because many people saw it. Although she fainted by it, Naruto didn't helped her or said his sorry. But even she tried to hate him for that, she can't undo her feelings for him. Her love for him was greater.

" **KISS!"** Sakura shouted. She was getting impatient.

"H-hai!" Hinata panicked. She slowly stood on her feet and went to Naruto to kiss his cheek. Naruto bit his tongue lightly. After that, he gulped.

' _This…is… embarrassing…,_ 'Hinata thought.

She leaned closer to his cheek. Closer and closer. Before her lips brushed his cheeks, Sasuke pinched Naruto's leg and he happened to move his head towards him, facing Hinata's face. Hinata had her eyes closed and when she felt like his cheek was rather wet, she opened her eyes.

O_O - Naruto

O/O Hinata

"WOOOOOHHH!" their classmates shouted….

Because….

Hinata's lips were locked on Naruto's lips.

"Aa—ahh! I—I'm sorry!" Hinata said to Naruto as she bowed her head. Naruto, on the other hand was stunned. "I—I'm leaving.. s-sorry," she bowed again and ran away. She headed outside their classroom.

"Hinata!" Naruto called her. She heard him but she ignored it. She ran faster leaving her classmates there. She was embarrassed.

 _What if Naruto-kun hate me?_

Upon reaching the roof top, Hinata cried. She can't believe that she kissed him on his lips. She felt disgusted on herself. She thought Naruto hated her for it. She stayed there and skipped the last period. She's too shy to face him. She waited until all students went home then she picked her bag in their classroom. Hinata was depressed all the way until she went to their home.

 _How …c-could I face Naruto-kun n-now?_

The Next Day…

Hinata was sitting on her designated chair when Sakura approached her.

"Hinata… didn't you know Na—"

"S-sakura chan… I-I don't want to hear anything…I- I mean—" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan.."

"I-it was my f-first kiss.."

"I'm not talking about that!" Sakura explained.

Hinata looked down hiding her flushed cheek. "Oh.. I- s-sorry…" she faked a smile as she clenched her hands. Another embarrassment.

"Looks like YOU still have not FORGOTTEN 'The Kiss'," Sakura chuckled.

"Sakura chan.."

"Okay, okay, fine, fine," Sakura said raising both of her hands. She turned around leaving her there.

After that incident, no one of her classmates brought up anything about 'The kiss'. Well, because Sakura threatened them. If someone asked something about it, she will reward that person a strong punch right on their face.

Hinata tried her best not to encounter Naruto. Whenever he's around, she won't utter any word. If he's near, she'll move away. Naruto tried to talk to her but she said some excuses. They were like that for a month. Sakura and the others blamed themselves for it. They just wanted Naruto and Hinata to be close to each other but they failed. Now, they made a huge mess.

After their last subject on the afternoon, Hinata was the one left. She's the one who's responsible for erasing the writings on the board. After that, she locked their classroom. It was already dark when she's came out.

As she was about to leave the locker area, the thunder roared and the sky flashed some lightning bolts. Hinata moved faster as she changed her shoes. Then she left the locker area. When she reached the school's gate, it rained.

More lightning bolts danced in the sky. The thunder roared and roared as the rain fell. Hinata, without any umbrella was stuck on the waiting shed just beside the gate. It's getting colder and the rain fell harder.

Soon, students beside her slowly left as their parents arrived. Hinata waited patiently until the rain stops but for now, it seemed impossible.

"I have an umbrella," Naruto said to her as he approached her.

"Th-that's great. Have a s-safe trip h-home," Hinata tried to smile. She was not looking at him.

"What about you?"

"I'll w-wait until the rain…s-stops.." She said as her voice slowly fades. She was still looking him. It's not because she didn't want to look at him, she just can't. She had her eyes fixed on the ground watching each rain drops landed on it.

"Come," Naruto told her as he grabbed her arms.

"?!" Hinata looked at him with her wide eyes. She met those eyes that made her melt. She then looked away. "I-I'm waiting for someone.."

"I see," he paused letting go of her arm. "Goodbye then."

With that, Naruto left her there alone. It's been one hour but the pour of the rain hadn't stopped. Hinata looked at the sky as she begged for it to make the rain stop. But all that greeted her were lightings.

" **Kyaaa!"** she shouted surprised. Tears formed on the sides of her eyes. She was alone and it's getting darker and darker. The harsh rain seemed to scare her. She was beginning to whimper. Hinata used both of her hands to cover her ears while she kept her eyes closed. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from her right side.

Q n Q Hinata

^_^ Naruto

"Are you sure you are waiting for someone?" Naruto asked as he stopped at her front.

"Y-yes," Hinata looked away.

"You're lying…"

"I-I'm not..!"

"Come," Naruto grabbed her arm gently. This time, he dragged her.

"P-please l-let me go," Naruto ignored her as he pulled her down the street.

"N-naruto-kun, m-my arms.."

"S-sorry…"

Hinata blushed but she tried to hide it. She placed her hands on her chest and she felt her heart pumping faster.

"I know when you are lying," Naruto stated not looking at her. He had kept his eyes looking at his front.

"…." Hinata looked down. She kept quiet. She glanced at him and saw that she was getting wet while she's not. She bit her bottom lip. She wanted to say something but she don't know what to say. Besides, he was so close to her. She can feel his warm body and she can't help but blush. Few more minutes and they reached the bus stop.

"You..." He said but he was interrupted when a bus came. Hinata looked at him but he just shook his head and gave her a gentle, warm smile. "Ladies First," Naruto said to her.

"T-thank you…" She said as she hopped in.

"If it's for you, I'll do anything."

Hinata turned around but the bus door closed and it drove away. She looked at Naruto who was left there smiling and waving at her. She turned completely red. Her cheeks burned. She tried to calm her heart that's beating fast and the butterflies in her stomach.

" _What does Naruto-kun….means?"_

The next day, Hinata entered the room. She was a bit early but there were some of her classmates that came earlier than her.

"Oi, Hianata. Is it true?" Kiba asked her as she was heading on her desk.

Hinata looked at him. "What … is it Kiba-kun?" She asked confused.

"That you and Naruto were under the SAME umbrella yesterday." All of her classmates asked.

"E-eeeeeeeeehh?" She asked surprised. _How did they k-know? D-did they saw us?_ She turned red as those questions ate her mind. She can't hold it any longer. She felt like her energy was leaving her body and the side of her eyes were also turning black. Her legs began to wobble until she finally did it. She fainted.

" **You guys,"** Naruto slammed his desk. He was angry and they could feel it. "Just shut the fuck up…" he added giving them his death glare. After that, he went to her and picked her bridal style. He left their room and entered the clinic. There, she laid her.

When Hinata woke up, the first thing she saw was the white ceiling. She closed her eyes recalling what happened and she sat instantly after understanding she had fainted. She looked around but there was no one beside her. She then stood up and headed to their room. When she entered, her classmates were playing Spin the Bottle again.

"Join us again!" Ino invited her.

"N-no thank you.." She smiled.

"If you won't join us, I will tell the whole campus what happened yesterday," Ino black mailed her.

"P-please, I'll j-join." Hinata said. Inside, she's crying. She didn't know why her classmates like making fun of her. Was that because she was so nice and she seemed not to get angry?

It's been awhile yet the bottle had not yet pointed at her. She felt relieved. But after that, the bottle finally picked her. She clenched her fist. Just when she thought it was her lucky day…

"It's YOUR turn Hina-chan~" Sakura teased her.

"Y-yes.."

"Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth."

"Tell us who do you like."

"I- I change my mind. I-I'll choose dare."

"You see, Naruto went home earlier because he's not feeling well. I dare you to visit him in their house." Sakura winked at her.

"I-I can't," Hinata told her.

"Well, it's alright. I'll just video you when you dance and sing at the morning ceremony," Sakura grinned.

"B-but,"

"We'll also tell that you two kissed." Ino added.

Hinata bowed her head in defeat. "H-hai." She cried. Poor her. Ino and Sakura just chuckled. With her shyness, they needed to make something or else, she might not be able to confess his feelings for Naruto. Naruto was an idiot. He didn't know she liked him and so, they were just helping both of them.

Finally, the class had ended, to make sure Hinata will go to Naruto's house, Sakura and Ino came with her. Upon arriving at Uzumaki's house Sakura pressed the doorbell.

*ding dong*

Not too long. The door opened.

"Good luck Hinata and goodbye!" Sakura and Ino told her then left her there. She was too shocked to respond.

"D-don't leave me… here…" But the two didn't heard her since they swiftly disappeared.

Hinata was greeted by a beautiful lady with crimson long hair.

"Yes?" her gentle voice resounded in her ears.

"Ah—erhmm… g-good afternoon Ma'am! I-I'm H—Hinata…. Na-naruto kun's c-classmate," she uttered then he bowed her head.

"Oh so you're Hinata, come in dear," the lady smiled. Hinata entered the house. The outside looked like it's small but inside… it's huge.

"Hinata-chan, my son's upstairs. He's not feeling well…"

"I..I s-see, I'm just here to g-give s-something to h-him," Hinata tried her best not to stutter but it looked like it's stuck in here.

"You can give it to him,"

"B-but-,"

"Please,"

Hinata nodded her head. The lady guided her upstairs. While they were walking, she introduced her name to her. Finally, they reached Naruto's room. Kushina knocked on his room.

"Come in Mom," Naruto called. Upon hearing it, Kushina opened the door.

"Son, you have a special guest," and with that, Kushina slowly pushed Hinata inside.

"H-hinata?" Naruto asked with a disbelief on his face. Hinata looked at him. Her eyes softened when she saw that he was really sick. He was lying on his bed with a towel on her forehead. He had also a thermometer on in his mouth. Her hair was also messy and he was covered with his blanket up to his chest.

"I'll leave you both here, I'll just make some foods.." Kushina told them.

"Ah—I'its okay, K-kushina-san…"

"It's fine with me," And with that, she left Naruto's room. Hinata didn't noticed Kushina winking at her son.

"I'm sorry about that," Naruto apologized.

"She's kind, a-and beautiful…you have a w-wonderful mom," She trailed. Naruto patted the side of his bed indicating for her to sit there. Hinata slowly walked and sat there facing him.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he tried to sit. Hinata then pushed his shoulder weakly as she lay him to his bed.

"D-don't force yourself…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he convinced her. She then agreed and helped him to sit. Naruto was in his pajamas with his blanket on top of him. Even though his hair was messy, Hinata still thought he was attractive. She puffed her cheeks hoping it'll hide her blushing face. Naruto removed his thermometer and placed it on the plate on the table beside him.

"Ah! By the way…" Hinata trailed as she looked for something inside her bag. "I listed the projects a-and assignments here," she finished handling him a purple notebook. Naruto took it.

"Hinata, arigatou," Naruto gave her a gentle smile. Now, her face completely turned red.

"I-it's nothing," she said looking away.

After a week…

"Look at that, listen people… Naruto's here!" Kiba announced. The girls cheered. Hinata froze at her sit. Naruto entered their room and bunch of girls were outside looking at him as they shout his name. Hinata ignored them and shook her head. She kept drawing her rushed assignment for their first period. He was wearing their school uniform with his first three buttons unbutton. His messy hair was now neatly styled upward defying gravity. Hinata took a quick glance at him and continued what she was doing. He was indeed handsome. After a while, the bell rang.

Today's class was art class. Each student will had been tasked to draw their dream house. Then they will present it at the front. Alll of them have different dream house. Some were huge like mansion, some are simple and some were bungalow house. Hinata drew a simple one. Their sensei, Kakashi called the students to present their work.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi finally called the blonde boy. Naruto stood and walked at the front.

"Ohayou minna-san… and by the way, I'm well now. Thank's for that special girl," He greeted and looked at Hinata. Hinata bowed her head calming herself.

"Who's that?" their classmates teased. Hinata flushed.

' _Was Naruto t-talking about m-me? N-no. I-impossible. M-maybe It's another girl… b-but he's looking at m-me…'_

"Never mind that, this," Naruto said as he presented what he drew. "'Uzumaki House', I drew this as my dream house and someday I'll build this with my own money. I will live here with my wife, Mrs. Uzumaki. This is a simple house but this place will be filled with love. Well, I will make happy memories in here with my loving wife and our soon to be kids." Naruto explained. Hinata looked at him and she averted her eyes when she saw that he was looking at her.

"Do you have any idea who will be your wife?" Kakashi asked out of curiousness. Naruto smiled.

"Soon to be Mrs. Uzumaki Hinata…" he answered as he blushed.

Hinata's heart dropped. Soon, her heart beats louder than before causing her blood to circulate faster. She's already red. She could faint right now but she tried not to.

"Hinata-chan, would you like to live in this house, with me someday?" Naruto asked as he brushed the back of his head. Hinata covered her face.

"n—na… nani?" Hinata stammered.

"What's your answer, Hinata?" Kakashi asked as he smirked.

"S—sen…sei?" She covered her face with her palms and peeked to look at her classmates looking at her.

"I… I want you to be my wife, will you accept?" Naruto asked. Hinata turned redder than before.

"I…. I… I-I"

"Don't be shy!" Sakura shouted. She elbowed Ino.

"What's your answer?" Ino added. She glared at her classmates.

"Say yes, say YES, say Yes!" They all chanted.

"H-hai!" Hinata closed her eyes and shouted.

"Really?" Naruto asked. You could notice the sparkles in his eyes.

"Y-yes… Naruto k-kun."

"S-sure?"

"I- I'd love to be y-your w-wife, Naruto-Kun."

 **The end.**

 _Author's note: Yup, that's it._

 _What do you think?_


End file.
